unité spéciale
by cosette45
Summary: Major dans l'armée américaine Jasper Withlock ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça... le colonel Volturi elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel changement dans sa vie de soldat...
1. chapter 1

Pov Jasper

-major withlock, vos états de services sont irréprochables.

-merci, Monsieur.

-je suis convaincu que le colonel Volturi ce fera une joie de vous recevoir dans sa compagnie... me fit le général Aro Volturi frère du Ministre Caius Volturi à croire que cette famille est partout dans les domaine de pouvoir... mais bon le colonnel Volturi, même si personne ne connais son visage, est l'un des meilleur soldat de cette armée

-et bien major allons rejoindre votre nouvelle unitée.

Son sourire se fit ironique au moment ou nous arrivions devant la porte de mon nouveau "chez moi" au moment ou la porte s'ouvri je du me baisser rapidement pour éviter le couteau de chasse qui alla se planter dans le mur juste derrière moi. Pour une entrée en matière c'était plutôt sprotif. En entrant dans la pièce à la suite du générale je me rendis compte que ma nouvelle compagnie etait mixte. En effet sur ma droite se trouvait trois femmes une brune et deux blondes sure ma gauche se trouvais deux indiens, à en juger par leur couleur de peau, et quatre brun dont deux castauds et en face de moi deux brunes dont l'une me souriait narquoisement.

-Isabella, fis le Général, je tai déjà dis de ne pas jouer à ça à l'intérieur.

-Oui mon Oncle, mais Leah ma mise au défis je ne pouvais pas refuser l'honneur de la famille etait en jeu lui répondit ironiquement la brune au sourire

-Heureusement que vous êtes mes meilleurs soldats parce que au vu de vos agissement je serais dans l'obligation de vous punir par la corvée de latrine. Enfin je ne suis pas là pour ça. Compagnie voici votre nouvelle recrue le Major Jasper Withlock.

Bien Major commençons les présentations par les Dames de cette compagnie. La grande blonde sur votre droite c'est Rosalie Hale la Mécanicienne, ensuite Jane Volturi ma fille (quand je disais qu'ils étaient partout...) et la spécialiste des interrogatoires, la brune juste à côté c'est Charlotte Mcalistaire en face vous avez son mari Peter Mcalistaire nos tacticiens à côté vous avez le frère de Jane, Alec (encore un...) notre génie informatique, puis nos quatre monsieurs muscles de droite à gauche Paul Lahote, Jacob Black et mes deux neuveux Emmet et Démitri. Et pour finir nos deux guerrières Leah et ma nièce Isabella. Voilà Major je vous laisse feire plus ample connaissance fit il en partant.

-okay gamin! me fis le géant brun Emmet je crois, pose ton sac et prends une bière qu'on fête ton arrivé

-euh je ne dois pas me présenter au chef d'abord? Demandais-je

- c'est déjà fais Withlock me répondis Isabella avec un sourire de plus en plus ironique, je te vois je connais ton grade même si ici tout le monde s'en contre fiche pour info je suis le colonnel Volturi. A voir ta rête mon Oncle ne t'avais pas prévenu que ton supérieur était une femme. Okay Emmet envoi la bière parce que sinon le blondinet ne va pas se dérider.

-okay les gars, il faut se préparer pour le prochain exercice de survie et entréner notre nouvelle recrue dis Peter en me lançant une bouteille de bière

-je vais tester le niveau du blondinet fis Isabella en me regardant Démitri tu lui montreras la salle d'entrenement je ne veux pas perdre notre titre de meilleur unité de l'armée américaine parce que Aro nous a refiller quelqu'un qui ne supporte pas la pression

- t'inquiètes pas Isabella si il le faut nous on le motiverra dis jane en regardant sa cousine avec un sourire sadique

-Jane dis Charlotte avec un fors accent du sud ne le traumatise pas notre colonnel s'en chargera tout à l'heure

Mon dieu mais ou je suis tomber moi qui était tellement pressé de rentrer dans cette unité tellement prestigieuse entre une colonel lanceuse de couteau des mecs qui boivent avant leur entrainement et des filles aux allures sadiques

Pitié seigneur aillez pitiez de moi je sens que ma vie va changer radicalement avec cette équipe de fou. Les Volturi sont peut être de grands chefs sur le terrain mais dans la vie quotidienne ceux sont des fous apparament...


	2. Chapter 2

Pov jasper

Suite à la petite sauterie pour me souhaiter la bienvenue, sauterie qui c'était terminer par un concours de bras de fer entre les deux frère Volturi sois dit en passant, Démétri me guidat jusqu'à la salle d'entrainement ou la Colonnel m'attendais. Isabella vêtut d'un treillis, de ses rangers et d'un débardeur noir m'attendaitune pair de gants de boxe et t oujours son sourire narquois fixé au lèvres.

-okay blondinet, prends une perds de gans et on commence.

Pendant que je chaussais mes gants je vis les autres membres de mon unité se joindre à nous. Emmet et Démétri étaient apparement en train de parier sur le vainqueur du combat à venir et Paul et Jacob me regardaient d'un air désolé comme si j'allais mourir. Une fois mes gants en place je me mis en place sur le ring en face d'Isabella.

-okay Withlock le but du jeu est simple tu dois me mettre à terre le plus rapidement possible tous les coups son permis ormis dans ce qui fait de toi un homme, Jane lance le chronos

Et avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qui ce passait je me suis retrouvé avec une brune sur le dos et moi allonger par terre.

En se relevant elle me dit ironique

-je pensais que tu avais compris les régles Blondinet.

-on y retourne je n'était pas prêt c'est tout! fis je en mauvais perdant.

Du coin de l'oeil je vis Démétri tendre la main à Emmet qui lui donna quelques billets.

-Second round Jane c'est partit

cet fois je réussis à parrer ses coups et à lui en rendre mais au bouts de cinq minutes elle se retrouvas de nouveau sur moi sans que j'ai compris comment

- okay ça ira pour aujourd'hui Blondinet, tu as de bonne base mais ici les bases ne suffisent pas

-sauf si tu les passes avec quelqu'un fit Démétri avant de recevoir un regard noir de sa soeur

-Dém, tu est le suivant prépare toi Peter montre quelque techniques de bases au Major

Charlotte contre Jacob Jane contre Emmet, Rose contre Paul. Alec tu filmes pour le débrif et aprés tu t'entraineras avec le Blondinet. Au boulots soldats! C'est Felix qu'on affronte pour l'exercice de survie alors pas de relachement vous avez une semaine pour mettre notre nouvelle recrue à niveau! Execution

l'entendre donner des ordres me fis comprendre pourquoi et comment elle avez eu son grade elle savait se faire respecter et se faire obéir tout en prennant appuit sur les qualités de chacuns.

-okay Cow Boy, tu vas éviter de la dévisager comme ça le dernier qui a essayé c'est retrouver avec les deux brutes sur le dos qui plus est je doute fort qu'elle te laisse l'approcher. Me dit Peter avec un sourire narquois (ça y est j'ai compris c'est la marque de fabrique de 'l'unité l'ironie et le sarcasme...)

- je suis juste admiratif devant un tel professionnalisme c'est tout Peter

- mouais on va dire que je te crois, bon quels sont tes points fors en combats?

- j'arrive la plupart du temps à voir l'état d'éprit de mon adversaire, c'est comme si je ressentait ses émotions, mais là elle est bien trop rapide pour que je voyes quoique ce sois...

-okay ça peut être un super atout ça faudra que je parle à Isabella pour savoir ce qu'elle en pense d'un point de vu tactique mais il va falloir travailler ta vitesse gamin!

- pourquoitout le monde m'apelle gamin je ne suis pas si jeune grommelais je

-t'inquiète pas Jasper me fis Alec il m'apelle le mioche depuis que j'ai rejoins l'armée c'est plus affectueux qu'autre chose en général. Ça veux dire qu'ils t'ont accepté

dans l'unité. Au fait ce soir je vais mettre en place la stratégie pour l'exercice de survie tu veux voir ce que ça donne?

- pouquoi pas ça peut être un bon entrainnement, tu seras avec Peter et Charlotte?

- oui mais il y auras aussi ma cousine enfin mon autre cousine Charlotte entant aussi une de mes cousines...

- sans indiscretion vous êtes combien de Volturi au total dans l'armée, j'ai l'impression que vous êtes partout

-oui en effet me répondit il en riant mais ne t'inquiètes pas on est une grande famille le seule que tu ne connais pas encore c'est notre cousin félix mais pour l'instant c'est l'ennemi c'est son unité que l'on affrontera avec l'exercice de la semaine prochaine.

J'allais lui répondre quand Démétri se retrouva ejecté du ring par je vis que les autres males de la salle étaient tout aussi mal en point à croire que la ruse était plus efficace que la force.

-Pas assez rapide frèrot bon ça suffit pour aujourd'hui tout le monde à la douche; Alec on se retrouve dans deux heures pour le débrif et la mise en place du plan pour la semaine tu t'installes et tu nous rejoins aprés...

-Mia Stella fit quelqu'un depuis l'entrée.

-Papa lui répondis Isabella en se jettant, pleine de sueur sur le grand Caius Volturi mais tu ne devais pas arriver avant deux semaines je suis ici en visite éclaire et je venais voir si tu allez bien.

-et nous on compte pour du beurre?! firent Emmet et Démétri en coeur.

-je suis venu voire votre nouvelle recru il parait que c'est un excellent élement.

-ne dis pas ça devant lui il va prendre la grosse tête fit Isabella.

-je vois dit Caius, puit me regardant, mon garçon présentes toi

-Major Jasper Withlock Monsieur

- d'ou viens tu?

-Texas Monsieur.

-bien j'espère que vous ne les feraient pas perdre la semaine prochaine mon frère Marcus serais trop heureux de reporter la mise du pari

-Papa vous n'avez pas passez l'âge de parier sur vos enfants en plus non mais je vous jure quel éducation on reçoit nous hein tu peux me le dire nan mais ça tourne vraiment pas rond dans vos tête à vous trois sérieusement... faisait Isabella

faisant rire tout le monde tellement la situation était grotesque le ministre le mieu noté dans les sondanges se faisait crier dessus par sa fille pas plus haute que trois pommes qui était diablemment sexy quand elle s'énervait... attendez j'ai dis quoi là? Sexy? Au putain de bordel! Là faut que je me calme souviens toi de ce que Peter t'as dis Jasper les deux brutes Emmet et Démétri et quand je vois le nombre de Volturi Male je me dis qu'il faut vraiment que je me reprenne...

nan mais dans quoi me suis je encore embarqué...

prochain chapritre l'exercice de survi contre Felix


	3. Chapter 3

Pov Isabella

-okay les gars vous connaissez votre mission chacun à son poste et n'oubliez pas le but est de capturer le plus de membre de l'unité adverse sans qu'aucun de nous ne sois captueré maintenant Blondin avec moi Rose, Leah et Jane ensemble Dém Emmet et Alec ensemble Jake et Paul ensemble Peter et Charlotte ensemble chacun connait son secteur alors c'est partit et surtout pas de faux pas ou vous aurez à faire à moi. Okay blondinet avec moi on est parti rendez vous ici dans 3heure avec tous les membres de l'unité adverse pieds et points liés.

Lorsque je me retrouvais seule avec notre nouvelle recrus je me retournais vers lui avec mon sourire narquois et lui dis

-okay Major maintenant on fais plus le moindre bruit et on grimpe dans les arbres comme prévus. D'en haut on pourra voir les filles en actions et je pense que tu appréciras le spectacle

-bien ma'me me répond il avec son accent qui commence à m'agacer j'ai remarqué qu'il le fais ressortir que quand je suis dans le coin et ça a le don de m'énerver ce genre de comportement les hommes trop sure d'eux me sorte part les yeux.

Ça me rappel cet période de ma vie ou j'étais impressionable et ou j'ai fais pas mal de conneries des fois je me dis que ma famille et sois trés patiente sois trés compréhensive, si jamais je recroise ce sombre crétin qu'est mon ex je lui balance mon couteau en travers de la tête.

Assise sure une branche avec Withlock juste à côté de moi nous regardions les filles entrée en action, les membres des autres divisions ne nous connaissent pas seul Félix nous connait parce que nous somme une des unités anti terroristres donc nous agissons dans l'ombre. Rose, Leah et Jane étaient en tenue de randonnée mais plutôt sexy compte tenu de l'environnement militaire. Le but était de draguer les menbre de l'autre unité pour les faire prisonnier. Lorsque quatre soldats arrivèrent devant les filles elles étaient en train d'installer le campement en tee-shhirt blanc et short plus que minimaliste...

- mesdames vous êtes sur un zone militaire fit le premier

- désolé messieurs nous ne le savions pas, il est tellement facile de se perdre dans cette forêt lui répondis Jane avec son sourire de petite fille sage

en connaissant Jane l'attaque risquait d'être surprenante. Je vérifier rapidement le terrain, elles n'auraient pas besoin de nous. Leah sautas tout à coup sur les soldats et en assoma un Jane avec sa petite taille réussi à en accrocher deux ensemble avec les menottes quant à Rose elle avez tout simplement sorti son colt qu'elle pintait sur la tempe du dernier.

-bon les gars dit Jane avec un sourire sadique, vous l'aurait compris vous êtes nos prisonniers donc vous allez contacter votre chef et lui dire que vous avez été pris

-putain on ne savez même pas qu'il y avez des filles dans votre unité fit celui que Rose avait attrapé, mais il appela quand même Felix avec sa radio.

- ouais dit mon cousin

-heu chef on c'est fait prendre

-putain par qui?

-euh deux blondes et une brune lui répondit honteusement le soldat

et là Felix explosa de rire réaction prévisible quand on le connaît

- okay soldat passe moi la petite blonde

- oui cousin?

-sérieux vous avez de ses ruses mais parait que vous avez une nouvelle recru... je vais me faire un plaisir de le piéger et de narguer votre colonel...

je retins un ricannement, et je me retournais vers Withlock avec un signe de tête je lui fis signe de me suivre je me doutais d'ou ce planquais mon grand dadet de cousin. Sautant de branches en branches j'arrivais au environ du souterrain menant à la cascade ou nous allions petit avec mes parents et mes frères. J'allais sautais à terre quand je fus retenu. Réagissant par instinct je me retournais vers le futur mort en attrapant mon couteau. Le Major Withlock manquat de peu de mourir la gorge tranché, ce qui aurait été dommage étant un bon soldat...

-c'est quoi ton putain de problème Withlock? Fis je mauvaise j'ai faillis te tuer...

- et toi Volturi ça t'arrives souvent de sauter d'un arbre de plus de 20 mettre de haut tu t'es crus dans Naruto à sauter comme ça tu ne te rends même pas compte du danger de te rompre le cou

- en quoi ça te regarde Withlock? Je connais cette forêt comme ma poche et si tu faisais confiance à tes coéquipiers tu aurais vu que je ne sautait pas dans le vide mais sur un rochet à deux mètre en dessous. D'autre question, Major trouillard?

Oui je suis une garce quand je m'y mets mais là plus vite Félix et sous clef plus vite je peu rejoindre les autres donc tout ce joue au timming. Rangeant mon couteau je le regardais et lui dis

- alors c'est trop haut pour toi Blondinet? Et je sautais sur le rochet en bas je l'entendis jurer et me suivre

-okay maintenant tu te planques là, dis je en lui montrant une alcôve dans le souterrain, et tu ne bouges sous aucun prétexte jusqu'à ce que je revienne c'est un ordre soldats alors tu obéi même si tu ne veux pas et ne comprends pas.

Félix m'attendait prêt de la cascade comme prévu.

-okay cousine Vinca il migliore* me dit il en italien notre langue maternelle

-se sera moi comme d'habitude Félix, bon on se bats dans quel domaine cette fois si? Fis je avec un sourire

-okay pas les échecs je me demande toujours comment tu m'as battu la dernière fois.. combats à main nu sans armes , je tiens à la vie ton couteau me fais peur

- okay fis je en posant mes armes sur la pierre juste à côté de moi pendant qu'il en faisait autant de son côté.

Je me mis en garde et le combat commença il dura longtemps Felix était la seule personne qui me tenait tête dans un combat. Il aurait fait un merveilleux membre de notre unité. Puis esquivant un crochet du droit qui m'aurait sûrement casser le nez je pris appui sur le rochet ou mes armes étaient posés et je lui envoyer un coup de pied rotatif qui le mis KO

- il y a de la place dans notre unité tu sais Cousin? Fis je essoufflé

-je sais mais Jane me fais peur quand elle fait joujou avec les explosifs heureusement que Aro est son père sinon elle serait passée en cours martiale quand elle a fais sauter votre bungalow...

- il n'y avez personne dans le bungalow Cousin et elle les maîtrise très bien. Bon t'es mon prisonnier donc je vais pouvoir te présenter ma nouvelle recru...

Vinca il migliore que le meilleur gagne en italien d'aprés google traduction donc pour ceux qui parle italien confirmait moi s'il vous plait


End file.
